Conventionally, air frying refers to the frying of food with reduced or no use of frying oil, potentially reducing the fat content of the resulting food. In this style of cooking, food is cooked out of an oil bath or similar medium and instead is cooked “in air.” If desired, the food may be pre-coated with a thin layer of oil or oil substitute for the air frying process. Due to rapid heat transfer properties of air and to the rapid circulation of the air by an internal motive element providing a generally consistent temperature throughout the respective cooking vessel, a resulting food having a crispy exterior can be produced that is similar to a traditionally oil-fried food.